One Hundred Years of Blood
by deadmanwalking123
Summary: "A hundred years of blood, for a thousand years of peace"- An insane belief that now holds the nation of Panem together. Because of the continuous rebellions and the threat of the entire country splitting up, a council was formed. That Council decided that they needed a certain game to be brought back. With new rules like the Everlark Legacy, The 100th Hunger Games promises blood.


"_A Hundred years of blood, for a thousand years of peace._ That is the belief that has supported us during these long years. A belief that has come to mean just as much as _May the odds be ever in your favor._"

As the crowd cheered, the mayors words echoed in my mind, bouncing around repeating the same words over and over.

A hundred years of blood? Thinking of that, I can almost imagine the entire country being washed in a tide of crimson, A hundred years worth of blood. Of course it wasn't meant to be taken in that literal sense, but the meaning behind it brought an even darker image. But, for a thousand years of peace? Being raised with reasoning and objective, and those years seemed to whisper to me, _It would be worth it_.

I snapped out of my own little world to find that the Mayor had continued on with his speech. He was still smiling. "To become One nation, we must bleed together. And then, together we can heal. On this year, we complete the first half of the cycle." He pauses to add suspense and dread to his next words. "The Blood Hundred."

He has captured the crowds attention, even mine. As the crowd cheers again, I realize that he sounds like some crazed prophet, but I keep that thought away and eagerly listen. Because in a way, we are all crazy.

"The councils rules have fluctuated over the years. And like the previous 14 years they have decided that as much blood must be shed to ensure rebellions cease. Once again, 4 tributes from all the districts."

I try to clear my throat without noise. I have two chances to be chosen. I look at my left hand. A tattoo, a reminder, that decorates the back of my hand, calms me down.

The Mayor continues after the crowd settles down again. "Regarding the _EverLark__ Legacy_, the Council has yet to determine the victor count and will announce it later on. For now, please welcome our District Escort, Ondorus Juiss"

I groaned silently as everyone in the square applauded obediently for the arrival of the escort. Even after so many years of defeat, even after the first rebellion, we remained the district of stupidly blind happiness. Why the hell were we clapping for someone who was about to take four of us?

Ondorus walked up to the stand and said, "Hello."

... That was all. He didn't even smile as he stood there. In a way, it was better than Mayor Wells permanent smile, but as he stared, an uncomfortable silence fell on the crowd. In the background, the mayor silently gestured for the peace keepers to bring the reaping ball. It had felt like hours since the escort had taken his spot at the platform, and Wells was doing his best to keep a steady pace.

The reaping balls was brought to Ondorus in an awkward clatter. He finally broke the spell on the crowd and pressed a button on the side of the blue transparent orb. The ball started up, rotating slowly, then speeding to a point where the contents became a flurry of leaflets. It was a new method of terrifying 'Equality'. Everyone had a fair chance of being picked, no one could hope that their name was pressed against the edge anymore.

The world seemed to narrow into a tunnel of darkness. I tried not to think of the 200 times I entered myself as Ondorus reaches for a name. It was on purpose, but being picked was still an unpleasant thought.

"Vex Hoffman," Ondorus announces. A collective sigh of relief escapes from the boys side, me included. As much as I had resolved to go, I was reluctant to be chosen.

The new tribute is someone with confidence. I remember him as one of those clowns who messed around near the Jerry building. He basically dances his way up the platform steps, earning cheers and whistles. I clap along, but my thoughts are elsewhere. I still have one more chance.

As soon as Vex calmed down on the tribute platform, Ondorus immediately started up the red reaping ball. It spun as vigorously as the blue one until the names inside were a flurry of white. The Escort quietly snatched at a paper and pulled it out.

"Oops." He said. Everyone showed looks of confusion. It took me a couple seconds to see that he had made a mistake. He wasn't announcing a name. In his hand were two slips. He had simultaneously chosen 2 tributes. After a few seconds he shrugged and announced the first name.

"Celia Vinta"

The sound of a kid crying erupted from the girls side. It was lost in the applaud of an unforgiving crowd within seconds. I swear I could still hear her screams despite the noise. Although people continued to clap, as soon as they realized that the tribute was a 13-year-old kid the cheering ceased. Even Vex lost his cocky grin as Celia was pulled kicking and screaming onto the stage. No one tried to volunteer for her. No one would have the guts to do such a thing.

After a minute of sobbing, she stopped. Vex had taken charge and was comforting her. He had his grin back and he quickly gave her a hug and kept talking to her. I couldn't hear what he said from here, but I tried to read his lips. From what I could tell, he was promising to protect her no matter what.

The roar of the crowd interrupted my thoughts and I look at the escort. Ondorus, the prick, had announced the second girls name without waiting for Celia to calm down.

I struggle to see who was reaped because of my distraction. Then, I see her. As she walks up the short flight of steps I remember her light purple hair as she would try to talk to me during the breaks. Sophia De Sainte-Coquille.

Before I could let her reaping fully register, Ondorus once again goes by his own pace.

"Keenan Braxton."

My cousin is right in the middle of the boys group, while I'm closer to the front and more to the edge. The name that was called wasn't either of us, But I know who it is. I lock eyes with my cousin and I shake my head, warning him. Every inch of my body is telling me to scream '_NO_!', but I know it would just be lost in the shouts of others.

Despite my protest he's already pushing his way through to his friend. I doing what I can and start shoving people out of the way to intercept him.

After a second I've already lost sight of my cousin. I do a full 360 and I still cant find him in the crowd. My breathing quickens, but I know it's not from physical exertion. I am panicking. _What the hell do I do?! _It repeats continuously like the mayors words had done ten minutes before. _What do I do What Do I Do WHAT DO I DO!?__  
_

Suddenly, the world slows down. Im no longer panicking but my head spins with what I've just decided to do. I look at the tattoo on my hand again.

"I volunteer." I say.

The nearest people back away from me and stare as if I was a monster. _I might as well be. _

I had gotten the words out, but only a few heard.

"I Volunteer!" I say a little louder. More people stop clapping and turn to me. Some of them look as if they doubt what they heard. But it's not enough. Not yet. Everyone needs to hear.

I take a deep breath.

And I shout as loud as I can "I VOLUNTEER!"

Slowly the whole square goes silent. Those that didn't hear what I said go quiet anyway, curious as to why others had stopped. The silence ripples through like a single drop causing waves in a bucket of water, until I can almost hear my heartbeat.

Ondorus, the escort, stares at me with the same blank expression he had the entire time.

"You volunteer?" He asks.

It takes me a few seconds to calm down long enough to answer. "Yes."

"Name?"

"What?" I say, a little confused.

"Your NAME."

"Oh," I say, turning red in embarassment. "My name is Reed Mitchell"

He nods. That was all he needed.

"Ladies and gentleman," He announces to everyone. "I present to you the tributes of The Capitol: District 0, The first tributes of The 100th Hunger Games."


End file.
